Grecia
by AriellaMontesco91
Summary: Camus se mudó a grecia sin muchos animos. Nunca pensó en estar en un lugar así, caluroso, soleado...caluroso.Simplemente no era lo suyo. Pero escontrará algo que lo hará querer quedarse.


Fue en una cálida tarde de verano cuando te vi por primera vez. Mire tus ojos y tu miraste los míos, en ese momento hubo una conexión. No supe que paso, tal vez, me enamore de ti. Suena ridículo, nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, hasta ahora. Te miro de nuevo, pues aparte la mirada al sentirme sonrojado, pero ya no estas. Mis ánimos se vienen abajo, me siento deprimido, tal vez tu no sentiste lo mismo que yo. Maldigo al estúpido amor que nunca se apiada de mí. Estoy a pocas calles de mi casa, los ánimos de salir se esfumaron, me doy cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Olvide mi llave.

Despreocupado busco bajo el tapete que dice "bienvenidos" a pesar de que el único que a entrado a esta casa soy yo. Cuando escucho el "clic" de la puerta, vuelvo a dejar la llave bajo su escondite, siento que alguien me mira y me concentro, lo dejo después de un rato, no es nada. Al entrar a casa miro con recelo mis llaves colgadas en la pared, siempre el olvido.

La mayoría de la gente dice, que después de un mal día, llegar a casa es reconfortante. Ese no es mi caso, cuando llego a casa simplemente me siento solo, mas solo que de costumbre, si eso se puede. Pasaron los días e ir al parque se volvió una rutina para mí, al igual que encontrarme contigo, me pregunto cuando será el día en que tenga el valor de hablarte. No tengo idea de quien eres, no se como eres, pero me he aprendido cada parte de tu cuerpo y puedo describirte sin tener que pensar en ti, sin chistar una sola vez. Soy un cobarde, muero por saber que piensas de mi, muero por saber que pasa por tu cabeza cuando me miras, pero aun sigo sonrojándome cuando te das cuenta de que me e quedado mirándote.

Pero siempre pasa lo mismo, cuando vuelvo mi rostro hacia ti, ya no estas. Es por eso que siempre vuelvo, porque me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que desapareces, mi deseo de verte aumenta. Es tonto, nunca desee algo así, nunca creí que podría tener este sentimiento. Yo no me considero una persona romántica, soy todo lo contrario, soy frio, aburrido, a veces llego a ser grosero con la gente, no me gusta hablar, pero si tuviera que hablar contigo seria distinto. La gente se me acerca por que llamo la atención, en esta ciudad es así, todo lo que no convine atrae. Pero, es obvio, en un lugar como Grecia, donde hay sol todo el tiempo y por todas partes, donde es difícil refugiarse en una sombra, ver a un albino pelirrojo es muy extraño. Grecia, el lugar en que menos espere encontrarme, es un lugar demasiado diferente a mis antiguos "hogares", me pregunto, ¿Cuanto durare aquí? No tengo ánimos de quedarme en una ciudad como esta. Sin darme cuenta, me he quedado mirando el lugar en el que te encontrabas, de nuevo te has ido y yo me he quedado en blanco. Ahora mi pregunta es, ¿Cuando te veré de nuevo? Eres lo único por lo cual me quedaría...

De camino a casa me siento perseguido, pero no parece haber nadie en ningún lado. Al llegar a mi puerta meto la llave al cerrojo, conseguí un llavero, y entro, enseguida la sensación ha pasado, ha sido un largo día. Una noche mas, sueño contigo, sueño lo de siempre, sueño que hablo contigo, pero mi mente no logra crear una voz perfecta para ti, te veo mover tus labios y no escucho nada, pregunto tu nombre, y de nuevo pasa lo mismo, como en una película muda. Y entonces, ¿Cuan será tu nombre? Hay demasiadas opciones y no te imagino con ninguna.

Escucho el sonido del despertador, pero no quiero levantarme, estoy cansado de todo y decido que hoy no iré a verte, haber que sucede.

Dan las tres de la tarde y estoy cocinando, siempre e sido bueno en eso, miro el reloj y lo único que pienso es que ya desapareciste. Tocan la puerta, bien, al menos ese tonto tapete sirve de algo, aunque nunca nadie lo note. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, nadie me ha visitado jamás, es bastante raro, no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad.

Cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí a sobremanera, no podía creer que te estuviera viendo, parecías molesto pero eso no me preocupo. Mi rostro no mostraba mi asombro y creo que eso te molesto aun mas.

-Creí que había quedado claro! - tu voz sonó molesta, pero me pareció hermosa.- Creí que lo habías entendido!-No tenia ganas de hablar, solo puse cara de desconcierto.- El vernos! Ahí! Ya sabes tipo película, Duh. Entiendes?- Entendí en un instante pero te vez lindo enojado.

-Excusez-moi?.- Tu cara confusa me daba mucha gracia.-Parlez vous français? Je ne comprends pas.- parecías irritado, cruzaste el umbral de la puerta, entraste a la sala. No me molesto en absoluto tu falta de educación, me parecía divertido, pero me di cuenta de un pequeño errorcillo. ¿Como iba a preguntar tu nombre? Tendré que arreglármelas.-quel est ton nom?- Tenia la pequeña espereza de que preguntándolo directamente me contestaras, pero solo recibí otra vez tu cara de desconcierto, pero rápido paso a una de tristeza. Me arrepentí de inmediato, pero poco me duro, pues tu expresión cambio de nuevo, me he puesto a pensar si no serás, ¿como se dice?, ¿Bipolar? 

Me senté junto a ti al ver que ibas a decir algo. Pero al hacerlo tu boca se cerró de inmediato. Te invite a seguir con la mirada, me sorprendió que entenderás, pero me mantuve inexpresivo.

-Tu casa en anticuada.-me arrepentí de nuevo, hice como que no entendí.- Vaya, en que lio me e metido, de todas las personas que hay en el mundo tuve que enamorarme de un francés... 

Note que obviamente no sabias que te entendía, vi como comenzabas a reír de ti mismo, hice lo mismo, haciéndote creer que pensé que era una broma. Fue solo un momento, luego mi rostro se volvió inexpresivo de nuevo. Tu mirada pareció desconcertada. 

-Como te llamas?- me preguntaste y me moleste un poco, comenzaba a frustrarme.- mmm...como puedo averiguar tu nombre?... 

-Quel est ton nom?.- volví a preguntarte, trazando un pequeño plan. 

-Eh? No te entiendo...- Me hiciste señas fáciles de comprender. Apunte con mi dedo índice mi rostro. 

-Mon nom est ... Camus, Camus..- lo repetí varias veces.

-Camus?...Que significa eso?.-Tome un cojín y me lo aporree en la cara, yo me lo había buscado. Apuntando mi rostro de nuevo dije mi nombre.- Camus...- apunte el tuyo.-...

-Ah! Ya entiendo te llamas Camus! Que lindo nombre creo que podría ser..- miraste mi cara interrogante.- Ah! claro, Milo, mi nombre es Milo, M-i-l-o.

-Milo...- repetí con mi acento francés y vi como inevitablemente te sonrojabas.

-Vaya, los franceses pueden llegar a ser tan...alucinantes...

-Milo, Vous voulez quelque chose à manger?.- Me levante de mi asiento y fui a la cocina, tu me seguiste.

-Adonde va...mmm, preparaste algo rico, huele bien, que suerte que vine aquí, aunque dicen que la comida francesa es asquerosa...

Hablas demasiado, pensé, pero aun así tu voz me gusta. La comida fue silenciosa, yo solo te veía fijamente, de vez en cuando soltabas un secreto tras otro sobre mi y te reías al creerme desentendido, yo reía contigo, de vez en cuando. Terminaste declarándome tu amor y no te enteraste de lo feliz y extraño que me sentía. Solo me faltaba conocerte para terminar de enamorarme de ti, y es lo que acababa de hacer. Pronto llego la hora de irte. Ambos estábamos en la puerta sin saber como despedirnos.

-A pesar de todo fue genial.- dijiste sonriendo y te sonreí de vuelta, parece que te diste cuenta de que no lo hago a menudo porque te sorprendiste.

Una de mis manos se movió sola, Lo Juro! Se posiciono en tu mejilla y mi rostro se fue acercando al tuyo, no sabia como rayos estaba pasando, pero no quería que se detuviera. Sentí tu respiración confinarse con la mía y no pude resistir el impulso. Unimos nuestros labios en lo que fue nuestro primer beso, fue una sensación suave y dulce pero por sobre todo enloquecedora. Mis brazos se posaron en tu cintura y sentí como los tuyos se colaban en mi cuello acariciando mi cabello y enredándolo con tus dedos. Cuando nos separamos pude ver que sonreías y sonreí contigo, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo dejar de hacerlo, no puedo resistirme a ti.

-No se porque lo digo si no me entiendes pero... Te amo.- me viste con esos ojos azul marino mas hermosos que el mismo océano. Te mire fijamente y te abrase más fuerte.

-Je t'aime.- Pero tu semblante se entristeció, continúe hablando.- Je t'aime,YA lyublyu tebya, I love you..- ante este ultimo te vi sorprendido.- Te amo.

-Que?.- Me miraste incrédulo y contuve una carcajada.

-Que ironía que me preguntes que fue lo que dije cuando lo dije en tu idioma no?

-Pero, pero tu...tu no...- Puse un dedo en tus labios acallando el sonido de tu voz.

-Shh..Tu voz a llegado a hartarme, cosa que no creí que pasara. Tómalo como una pequeña lección por tus malos modales.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho algo como eso!.- Tu cara enfurruñada me pareció tierna, sonreí de lado. Tu cabello rubio caía en cascada por tus hombros, linda imagen.

-Perdóname.- Te sonrojaste y miraste hacia otro lado.- Eres hermoso...- de nuevo acerque mi rostro al tuyo sabiendo que no te resistirías. El ósculo se volvió mas apasionado. El calor se sentía en el ambiente, intente separarme un momento pero no me diste la oportunidad. Devoraste mis labios con habilidad y te seguí el juego. Tus besos me volvían loco, la suavidad de tus labios era...inigualable, jamás me había enamorado de nadie, apenas y tengo conocidos, pero tu, con solo verte a los ojos, con esa mirada desafiante y altanera tuya, lograste conquistarme.

Es gracioso como pasan las cosas, nunca pensé en enamorarme de esta forma. Y ahora te miro, abrazándome por la cintura, ambos recostados en la cama, con el único testigo que resplandece en el oscuro cielo. La luna se ve hermosa esta noche, con la casualidad de habernos conocido oficialmente. De nuevo te miro. Nunca pensé que un chico como yo tendría tanta suerte. Creo que esto definitivamente hace que mi estancia en Grecia sea pues...mucho mas larga. Te acomodas en otra posición, abrazándome mucho mas posesivamente que antes. Y como lo e estado haciendo todo este tiempo me pregunto.

¿Cuanto tiempo durara esto? Porque lo bueno no dura demasiado, ¿Como serán los siguientes días? Porque cuando estoy contigo todo es inesperado. Pero al parecer nadie aclarara mis dudas, así que lo único que puedo hacer es, disfrutarlo.

Al final venir a Grecia no fue tan malo.

Fin.


End file.
